


Happy Valentine's Day, Baby

by kylosgirl9593



Series: One Shot express [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cupid made me do it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Pink Fuzzy handcuffs, Valentines Date Date, Whipped Cream, valentines day, whipped cream smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and everyone gets hit by the love bug.What happens when Rey wants to make it special? Well Whipped Cream and Handcuffs get involved.





	Happy Valentine's Day, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I don't know what possessed me to even write this but here it is!  
> Thank you a million times to KyloTrashForever for going over this nonsense and helping me make it look good! You are such a doll!  
> P.S If yall have never read her Breylo work.......... GO READ IT. Its filthy and delicious!!

 

Ben had already left for work when Rey woke up from her deep sleep. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched her limbs and yawned. As her arms dropped, she turned to see his side of the bed. A single red rose with a note was laid on the pillow, and Rey felt her heart ache. He was always so thoughtful with everything he did.

 

*****

_Good Morning my Beautiful girl_

 

_I had to stop in to work for a while, but I will be back at 5 PM sharp! There is a little present for you in the closet, make sure you are ready when I come to get you._

 

_I love you so much!_

 

_XX_

_Ben_

 

****

 

Rey sighed as she laid the note back onto the bed and held the rose close to her nose, inhaling the sweet floral scent. She skipped happily to the bathroom, turning on the light switch and gasping as she saw their bathroom mirror was covered in hundreds of sticky notes in the shape of a heart. At a closer glance, she saw that each note had a reason as to why Ben loved her. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she read each note, her hand covering her gaping mouth as she read the reasons.

 

Turning on the shower, she let the steam build up before she stepped into the hot water. As she stepped inside, she sighed as she felt the scorching hot water cascade down her shoulders and back. After a few minutes under the water, she bent down to grab the bottle of shampoo and began to lather the soap into her hair.

 

Rey closed her eyes and thought of the way Ben would wash her hair, the way his thick strong fingers would massage her scalp, covering every inch. After rinsing out the soap,they would end up roaming down her body, grabbing her hips and turning her to face the glass wall as he entered her from behind. Slow, lazy thrusts would soon turn into fast and desperate as she begged him for more. His hand would wrap around her waist, hoisting her up against the wall, his other hand softly wrapping around her throat.

 

“I want you to cum all over my cock baby, cum for me.” His thumb would find her throbbing clit and begin working at it, rubbing circles around in a quick manner, matching the pace of his frantic thrusts. Her body would start to shake at his touch, and before she could comprehend what was happening her orgasm would rock through her, a soft scream of curses leaving her lips as she felt Ben’s orgasm follow hers, his spend flooding her womb.

 

Rey shook her head as the thought slowly dissipated from her mind. Turning off the shower, she opened the glass door, stepping out into the semi-cold air. Her body shivered and shook as she reached for the closest towel to wrap around her. Walking into her room, she grabbed her phone to open up her text messages.

 

**Rey: Rose! I need your help! Can you come over and help me finish cleaning my house and getting it ready for tonight? Ben is taking me to dinner which threw me for a loop!**

 

**Rose: Only if you can help me too lol but yeah I can! Since my place may take a few more minutes do you want to come here first? Finn doesn't get home until 7 but I just want to have things ready ya know? My house is pretty much done I just need to do the laundry, kitchen and our room.**

  


Rey glanced at the clock, it was only 8:30 in the morning, which gave her enough time to do everything.

 

**Rey: I will be there in 30! Xx**

 

Stripping the towel off, Rey grabbed her joggers and t-shirt and threw them on, running her fingers through her still dampened hair. She did a quick towel dry and threw it into a ponytail. Jogging down the stairs, she grabbed her keys and purse from the hook and ran out to her car. As she unlocked her car and got in, she jumped upon seeing something residing in her front seat. It was a black teddy bear holding a box of chocolates. Reys lower lip trembled as she sat in the driver seat and grabbed the bear.  

 

Peeling a note off of the small box, she sighed.

 

_I love you my queen._

 

_XX_

_Ben_

 

Taking a quick picture of her holding the bear, she sent it off to Ben.

 

**Rey: You are making me cry and it's not even 9 am! I love you so much!**

 

**Ben: Awe don't cry baby! I love you too! I can’t wait to see you tonight.**

 

The drive to Rose’s place seemed shorter than previous days, it could've just been a trick that Rey’s mind played on her, but either way she did not care. As she ran up the stairs to Rose’s house, the door was wide open and Rey could hear her screaming at something. Rey knocked softly at the door before she walked in.

 

“Ugh Rose? You...you okay in here?” Rey stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind her. Placing her purse and keys down on the entry table, she made her way into the kitchen to see Rose still in her sleep shorts, a tank top and apron, with wild hair that looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

 

“Oh thank god you are here! This is the worst! The place I was going to get dinner at is closed because of a gas leak, and I don't have anything for dinner and— and— _God,_ Rey. What am I going to do?!” Rose flung herself onto Rey, sobbing into her shirt.

 

“Okay Rosie, calm down, this is an easy fix! What If we did chicken parmesan with noodles? We can make it and all you need to do it throw it in the oven before he comes home. You can handle pasta right? Besides, I do need to go to the store for umm...some things.” Rey held onto her shoulders, looking at Rose with a soft look. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

 

“Okay, let’s get your house clean, run to the store and then get everything ready! We have to be fast! Ben is picking me up at five and I need your help with my hair and makeup… and maybe a few other things.” Rose jumped with glee as she ran upstairs to her room to quickly get changed. Rey shot off a quick text to Ben, biting her lower lip softly as she sent it.

 

**Rey: Oh baby I hope you are prepared for tonight ;) I have so many things planned!**

 

Rose jogged back down the stairs, fumbling with her phone wallet and keys. Her face was beet red as she gave Rey an exasperated look. She had misjudged the last stair and fell straight onto her ass. Realizing what had happened, the two friends broke out in laughter as Rey offered a hand to help Rose up.

 

“Well talk about a dramatic exit! Are you okay?” Rey patted her back once she was standing, grabbing her purse from the entry table.

 

“That was probably the single most graceful thing I have done! Sorry Rey, I am just...nervous. I want tonight to be perfect!” Rose sighed as she glanced down at the floor.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be good, okay? Now, let’s get to the store and get food! Besides, I need you to strap me into a new bra that I got for Ben tonight.” Rey winked at Rose as she opened the front door.

 

The car ride was filled with laughter, horrible singing, and details as to how they were going to surprise their men. Rey showed Rose the picture of the new lingerie set that she had bought for the night. Rose clapped eagerly as Rey told her a few of her ideas.

 

**********

The trip to the store was quicker than they had expected. Rey grabbed a few items that were last minute essentials and bit her lip with excitement. This was going to be a long weekend and she couldn’t be any more excited.

 

After helping Rose clean up the parts of her house, Rey helped her whip up dinner and get ready for her night with Finn. They both rushed out the door, noticing they only had two and a half hours left until Ben would be home. Rey rushes back home, jumping into the shower and shaving every inch of her body for the third time, making sure that her skin was silky smooth.

 

After Rey slipped on the skimpy panties, she grabbed the new top and held it close to her chest as she called Rose in to help her tie it up.

 

“Oh my god Rey! Ben is going to freak out! Oh, how tight do you want this?” Rose started to string the ribbon through each loop of the lace corset bra, tightening it with each loop as it went lower down her back. Once she finished, Rey turned around to look at Rose, hands on her hips she struck a pose.

 

“So… what do you think? You think he’s going to trip?” Rose’s jaw dropped as she looked at her friend in the knockout corset lace bra, nodding and clapping her hands with enthusiasm.

 

“Girl, if you don’t get laid tonight something is wrong with that man!” Both girls started to laugh as Rey walked into her closet, grabbing the garment bag. She unpinned the note attached to it and read it, her lip starting to quiver.

 

_Rey,_

 

_I cannot wait to see you tonight! I hope you like the dress and earrings I got for you. I will see you soon beautiful._

 

_XX_

_Ben_

 

Rey handed the note to Rose as she unzipped the bag, her eyes widening with surprise as she grabbed the dress from inside. The dusty rose dress with a cut out in the back and front held at the bottom with a beautiful brooch took her breath away. It was beautiful, and Rey quickly slipped on the dress, thankful that her surprise was hidden. She felt like a princess as she put on the earrings. Ben had a talent for always making her feel that way, and that was something she loved. Looking in the full length mirror she smiled as she smoothed her hands over the soft material, she really was loved and spoiled by him.

 

Rose quickly did her hair in loose wavy curls and minimal make up as they realized that Ben would be there in less than twenty minutes. Rey showed Rose where she had hidden everything, asking her to set it all up for when they got home. Rose happily agreed since she had gone above and beyond to help her with her night.

 

Just like he said, Ben was knocking at the door at five sharp. Once Rey opened the door, Ben took a step back in awe as he took in the sight of his woman. She did a quick spin to show off.

 

“Fucking hell Rey, you are so goddamn gorgeous. How the hell did I get so lucky to have you?” He wrapped his arm around her waist, dipping her down and kissing her lips before slowly kissing down the column of her throat. Rose subtly coughed, breaking Ben’s concentration as he pulled Rey to a standing position again.

 

“Alright. Come on sweetheart, time to go.” He extended his arm out to her, and she looped her arm though his as they walked down the stairs to the car. Rey quickly grabbed her phone, shooting a text to Rose before they drove off.

 

**Rey: You are a lifesaver Rose! Thank you again! Have fun with Finn ;)**

 

***************

 

Dinner was more than Rey could have ever imagined. Ben had somehow gotten into one of the cities top rated restaurants top floor with a view of the city below. Top it off, he had arranged to have red roses brought to her throughout the night. The drive home was filled with laughter and quite a lot of teasing on Rey’s side. Her hand rested on his thigh and she would move it up slowly until she reached his hardened cock.

 

“Baby, don’t start something you don’t intend on finishing.” He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss on it. She couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl. As they pulled into the driveway of their home, Ben turned off the car and Rey stopped him before he could open his door.

 

“Ben I have a surprise for you upstairs BUT I need you to stay outside for 5 minutes until everything is ready okay?” Her hand cupped his face, thumb gently brushing against his lips as she got out of the car and rushed up the stairs.

 

Once she got inside the house she saw that everything had been set up, Rose had done an amazing job! Fake candles lit the entire stairway and hallway to their bedroom, along with hundreds of fake rose petals. Rey rushed to the kitchen, grabbing the bottles of whipped cream and a bowl full of ice and ran it to their bedroom. Slipping out of her dress and hanging it neatly back into their closet, she looked at herself one last time in the full length mirror, fixing any makeup that may have gone away from dinner.

 

“Rey? Baby can I come up stairs now?” Ben called from the bottom of the candle lit stairs. He slowly walked up the stairs, careful to not make the floor squeak underneath him. As he got closer to their room, he could hear Rey faintly telling him to come up. Loosening his tie, throwing it to the floor, and undoing a few buttons, he opened the door.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ben!” Rey stood twirling a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs around her finger, her body covered in a white lace thong that barely covered her sex and a beautiful white lace corset that when she twirled for his approval was tied in the back by ribbon. “Well what do you think, daddy?”

 

Ben rolled his neck, his eyes going from full of curiosity to lust and hunger that Rey was excited to roll with. Slowly he finished undoing the buttons of his white shirt, taking small steps towards her. As he stood in front of her, his hand went beneath her chin, lifting it to lock eyes with him. He smirked, his slightly crooked smile showing ever so slightly.

 

“Oh, Rey. Daddy is going to have so much fun with you this weekend.” His free hand trailed from her bicep, down her arm and  to her waist. She stood motionless, save for the goosebumps that appeared on her skin. “Turn around baby girl, hands behind your back.” Not having to be told twice, she turned around, handing Ben the pair of handcuffs. His hands held onto her hips, his thumbs rubbing her back softly. Feeling the soft fuzz of the handcuffs holding her wrists together behind her back, it dawned on Rey that there was no way out at this point, but quite frankly she didn't give a damn.

 

Rey couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as she felt Ben’s lips press against the back of her neck and again in the crook of her shoulder. His teeth playfully nipped at her ear, and her body shook slightly at the contact. The smug bastard smiled and chuckled as he started to kiss down her spine. His hands undoing the ribbon of her corset, he slowly tugged at the ribbon until it was completely out. Pulling the flimsy fabric off of her chest letting her breasts gently fall he turned her around so she fully faced him.

 

“God you are so fucking beautiful. Just look at you! These breasts are perfect!” His hands engulfed her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze before he bent down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it softly. Rey moaned, letting her head fall back as enjoyed the sweet moment of bliss. His lips let go of the one side and moved to the other as if to enjoy the feeling.

 

“B-Ben… I umm bought some stuff for us to try if you want. I mean other than the handcuffs…” Rey motioned towards her nightstand where a bucket of ice held two cans of whip cream. Ben smiled as he reached over, grabbing one of the cans and smacking the lid against the stand to break off the cap.

 

“Oh fuck Rey, it’s like you are an ice cream sundae and all you need is a little whipped cream and a cherry on top!” Ben smiled as he shook the cans, shaking the cream inside. “Roll onto your back.”

 

Rey laid on her back, her breathing growing faster with each fleeting moment. Ben placed the can next to her, crawling off the bed and grabbing his tie from the floor. The mattress dipped as he knelt next to her. Rey bit her lip, holding in a deep breath as Ben laid the soft silk tie over her head. He kissed the tip of her nose, whispering to her softly. “You are in for a ride little one. I hope you’re  ready to spend the weekend in bed.”

 

Ben's hand moved slowly up and down her torso, sending small waves of pleasure through her body. Then she felt the cold touch of the whipped cream over her breast as Ben dispensed it around in a circle, covering the entirety of the skin. He smiled as he followed through with the other one. He hummed with joy like a child as he bent down, licking a long stripe right over her hardened nipple.

 

“My goddess Rey, this is a great!” He licked off all the whip cream from one side, kissing her lips after he was finished and she moaned with the taste of the sweet cream.

Ben followed up with the other side, repeating the same motion as before and cleaning off every inch of her.

 

Once Ben was finished, he wiped the whipped cream from his lips, bending down and kissing Rey again before turning her on her side to undo the handcuffs.

 

“Hands above your head, baby. I’m not finished yet.” She smiled, biting her lip with anticipation as Ben closed the handcuffs once again over her wrists. She had nowhere to go, and she was at his mercy. “Stay there, baby.”

 

Ben shifted off the bed, and she could hear him walking towards their chest of drawers, opening one of them and then softly closing it. She sensed his presence as he stood at the end of the bed, looking at his beautiful girl.

 

“Do you trust me?” His voice was soft, faint almost like a whisper. Rey of course trusted him, she trusted him with her life.  

 

“Of course I do, Daddy.” She knew what those words did to him. She gasped in surprise as she felt him grab her ankle and wrap a soft silk like material around her ankle. Doing the same with the other he huffed in approval, walking to the side of the bed where the whipped cream was and grabbing the bottle to begin to shake it once again.

 

“Look at you. So fucking beautiful, how did I get so lucky to have you?” Ben climbed on the bed between her legs, the mattress shifting slightly with his weight. He broke off the cap, tossing it to the floor and pressing the tip to allow the cream to fall out as he covered her entire bikini area. Rey jumped as the cold cream started to drip down between her legs. Ben took his time as he slowly licked the cream off of her, he was enjoying every little sound that escaped her lips. Her legs started to shake as he moved closer and closer to her dripping, aching center, Ben hummed with delight as he finally got to her soaking pussy, the taste of her and the sweet cream unlike anything he had ever experienced.

 

“Oh my God, Rey! You… you taste so goddamn good!” Ben’s eyes rolled back as he licked a long, slow line from her entrance to her clit, lapping at it slowly like a kitten, enjoying the sweetest cream and wanting to savor every bit that he could.

 

Rey on the other hand was feeling every part of his tongue as it danced on her soaking pussy. How his tongue circled her clit, then his lips would suck on it, making her back arch in pleasure. A constant stream of curses and pleas left her lips as she begged him for more and more.

 

A sort of pride filled his chest, hearing his girl fall apart under the ministrations of his tongue. Wanting to push her even further he slipped a single finger into her warm, tight pussy, moving it in and out and slowly feeling her walls grip at the single digit.

 

“Fuck baby, so tight and delicious! I swear I have died and gone to heaven. Fuck, baby can you cum for me? Come all over my hand like the good girl I know you are.” His damn voice was like whiskey and honey, soothing yet seductive and made her moan as she nodded her head into the pillow.

 

Ben smiled and added a second finger, softly bending them inside of her and brushing against her g-spot over and over. His lips captured her aching clit, his tongue flicking it rapidly as he started to pump fast and faster. She was close and he could feel it, his free hand moving up towards her lower abdomen as he applied a gentle pressure only to push her further off the edge.  

 

“Oh god….fuck Ben! Fuck fuck fuck!” Rey’s words became incoherent as her orgasm ripped through her body, whiting out her vision as stars danced across her eyelids and her legs trembled from pleasure.

 

Ben slowed his pace, his tongue lapped up every drop of her sweet cum. As she started to come down from her euphoric high he pulled his fingers out, sucking them clean before letting them go with a loud _pop_.

 

“Damn Rey, that was fucking hot!” He smiled as he crawled up her body, placing kisses everywhere he could. Getting up towards her head, he undid the handcuffs, rubbing her wrists and softly apologizing for keeping her locked up for so long.

 

Slipping off the tie that kept her beautiful eyes hidden, he smiled as she slowly began to blink, letting her eyes adjust to light.

 

“Ah, there’s my girl. Welcome back! You feeling okay?” His hand caressed her face gently as they smiled.

 

“That…was amazing…but I think it’s your turn now, Daddy.” Ben smiled as he moved off the bed to untie her ankles, rubbing them softly and apologizing again for hurting her or causing her pain. She smiled as she summoned him back to the top of the bed.

 

“Lay down, it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Her fingers gently walked across his chest before she pushed him down onto the bed. She laughed as Ben wrapped his arms around her and he fell down, he kissed her temple and cheek before releasing her.

 

Rey got off the bed to retrieve the can of whipped cream that had fallen. She got back onto the bed, settling between his legs, his cock was hard and weeping already. She bit her lower lip as she shook the can and pressed on the nozzle, the contents of the can coming out slowly as she circled his cock to cover the entire length except for the head. She smiled as she gazed at her work, humming to herself in approval as she leaned down and began to lick the cream off, one slow line at a time.

 

Ben was dying, he was sure of it. He watched as Rey licked slowly up the length of his cock, cleaning it of the sweet creamy substance. His hands fisted at the sheets, his breathing erratic, and he did his best to hold back and not thrust his cock fully into her mouth. Not making her take every inch of him was a test of his will power and she sure as hell knew it too. After every lick she would run her tongue across her lips, gathering any whipped cream that had missed her tongue.

 

“Hmm, Daddy. You taste so good! You look so tense though, are you okay?” she asked coyly. Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he shook his head.

 

“N-no. I’m fine, just...fuck…Keep going please baby.” Ben let his head fall back down to the pillows,sighing as he closed his eyes.

 

Rey licked her lips once again before she went down on him, taking his cock fully into her mouth and letting her tongue move slowly up and down the length. Her tongue dragged against the veins in his cock, causing him to twitch underneath her. Her slight hums vibrated against him, making him whimper soft quiet praises. Ben released his grip on the sheets, letting his fingers grab onto her hair and guiding her down onto his cock even more.

 

"Fuck baby you are doing....so fucking good!" Ben whimpered as she took his full length into her mouth once again. This woman was an angel, truly she was. She knew every place to drag her tongue against, how her teeth softly scrapped against the head of his weeping cock. It was mind blowing for him.   
  
Rey's small hand delicately cupped his balls, pushing them towards his cock as her tongue swirled around the head. Taking him fully once again, she hallowed out her cheeks as she sucked on his cock and she could feel his body tensing as he was close to his release. She let go of his cock with a loud _pop_ , licking at it slowly as drool dribbled from her chin.   
  
"I want you to come in my mouth, daddy. Please? Do it for me?" He was at a loss for words, the only thing he could do was nod his head as he pushed his head harder into the pillow. Her mouth was hot and wet against his aching cock, her hand was soft and cool against his balls as she cupped them once again, bringing them close to the base of his cock. Hollowing out her cheeks, she began to hum a little. The vibrations mixed with everything else sent Ben on a spiraling down fall.     
  
Ben shot his spend into her sweet little mouth and she greedily drank it down like it was nothing, she took every last bit without spilling a drop. Ben's body twitched as he came down from his euphoric high. Rey slowly came up from his cock, giving it a gentle kiss on the sensitive head. Sitting straight, she licked her lips clean of any spit or come that may have accidentally gotten away.

 

“My god, Rey. You are truly incredible.” Ben pulled her close to him, kissing the top of her head, his breathing finally calming down. Rey’s fingers brushed against his chest, tracing around his peck down his sternum and up again.

 

“Hmm Daddy you ready for the next round?” Her voice barely a whisper, Ben buried his face into the crook of her neck, growling slightly before he kissed her to make sure to leave a mark on her pulse point.

 

Ben flipped her onto her back, moving her hands above her head, his hands pushing her legs open letting them glide up and down her positively soaked pussy. Pushing two fingers inside of her warm tight center, he sighed.

 

"Fuck Rey, tell me...who fucking owns this... _fuck_ who owns this pussy!" Her eyes rolled back, biting her lower lip, she wanted to take in the pleasure.

 

"Fuck Ben you do! Fuck please daddy, I need you," Ben held his half hard cock in his hand giving it a few extra pumps before he slipped inside of her in one motion. Rey’s head pushed deeper into the mattress as he buried himself to the hilt into her tight cunt. He started off slow, pulling in and out and just savoring the sensation of her walls around his cock.

 

“God Rey, you are so fucking tight. It's like…. Fuck its like you were made for me!” Ben pulled out slowly before pushing back in. His pace started to pick up, the snap of his hips causing Rey to whimper and moan. Her hands grabbed his hair, pulling on it slightly. With each thrust he admired her body, watching her breasts bounce with each thrust. “God your tits are so amazing,” he moaned as he took his hand to give one a firm squeeze, causing a moan to escape from her lips.

 

"Fuck no one can ever fuck you like this. No one can ever touch your beautiful pussy unless it's me. Fuck!" The walls of Rey's pussy fluttered and tightened around Ben’s cock.  "I think, fuck you need to cum one more time around my cock before I cum in you. Do you think you could do that? Be a good girl and cum for me one more time?" Rey nodded her head as she closed her eyes once again, taking in the sharp thrust from Ben.

 

Ben released her hand and trailed it down her stomach as he reached between her legs. Finding  her clit, he slowly to rub the aching bundle of nerves, listening to the change in her breathing— her small exasperated gasps as she began to jerk slightly. He knew she was close, he could feel it, and picked up the pack of his rubbing, flicking at the bundle of nerves and slightly pinching them to get her completely worked up.  

 

Rey turned into a blubbering mess of incoherent words as she somehow begged Ben to let her come. He smiled, not letting his pace slow at all. “Come for me Rey, I want you to scream my name when you do.” His voice almost sounded like a growl as he snapped his hips harder, the skin on skin contact making loud, lewd noises that echoed through the room.

 

The feeling of butterflies taking flight filled Rey’s stomach, everything started to tense as she finally reached her peak. “Fuck Ben!!” She screamed as the walls of her pussy clamped over his cock, holding it in a vice like grip. Her body shook as her vision started to go white. She grasped pillows that weren’t there, desperately trying to grab the sheets of their bed but unable to hold on. She reached for Ben's hair as she tugged on it with some force, riding out her second orgasm of that evening.  

 

Ben followed soon after, shooting his spend deep inside of her.  Both lay in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and come covered sheets., Ben slowly pulled out of Rey, gathering her into his arms he held her close to his chest and peppering the back of her neck with soft kisses.

 

“I love you Rey. So, so much.” He nuzzled into her neck, pulling her body close. They laid in bliss, talking about their day and Rey laughing as she told him about her day with Rose. Rey kisseds Ben softly on the nose before she rolled off the bed, and he whined slightly at the loss of her body next to his. She looked over her shoulder and laughed as she walked into their bathroom.

******

Rey walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her robe to find Ben kneeling on one knee on the floor. The bedroom lights had been dimmed and their song played softly in the background.

“Rey, I have loved you for five years and I plan on loving you for another thousand. You make my life so incredibly happy and full of purpose I don’t want that to ever change. Rey Johnson, will you marry me?”

Ben opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with small diamonds built in and in the center a beautiful square cut black diamond surrounded dozens of small white diamonds. It was breathtakingly beautiful, Rey’s hand covered her gaping mouth as she looked down at the small box, tears welling in her eyes she nodded her head.

“Y-Yes, Ben! Yes oh my god yes!” He smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso. She peppered his face with kisses, relishing in the fact that he was hers forever now. Ben walked her over to the bed, laying her gently down kissing her softly with love.  

“So, do you think you could handle another round, Mr. Solo?” Rey leaned up to kiss his lips one more time.

“Bring it on, Mrs. Solo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sweetkyloren for pushing me and making sure I get this done. You are the best girl <3


End file.
